Forgiveness
by ItsDracoAddict
Summary: Después del episodio en el que Bellatrix la torturó, Draco y Hermione finalmente se encuentran en la batalla final. [Draco]x[Hermione]


Hola a todos. La verdad hace rato que no piso Fanfiction, pero un Dramione del que soy terriblemente fanática me trajo acá nuevamente. De repente me vinieron unas ganas terribles de escribir, y revisando en mi computadora encontré este archivo, viejo y quizá sin mucho sentido. Pero lo leí y me gusto, hasta me acuerdo de cuando lo escribí, hará dos años. Por alguna razón no lo había querido subir, pero bueno, acá está. A los que lo lean, espero que los disfruten, lo disfrute escribiéndolo y releyéndolo.

Saludos, y ¡gracias por entrar a Forgiveness!

* * *

**Forgiveness**

Era una noche fría.

Las estrellas bañaban el cielo y el viento azotaba mi cabello mientras era conducida por Greyback a través del patio delantero de tu mansión. Temblaba. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y temía como una niña asustada porque estaba segura de que ese era el fin. No sabía adónde estaba ni quiénes me esperaban, pero tenía la certeza de que acabaría muerta junto con Harry y Ron.

No sólo sentía un miedo paralizador, sino también angustia, furia y desesperanza. Todo lo que había hecho desde los once años, desde ayudar a que Voldemort no diera con la piedra filosofal hasta destruir el último Horrocrux que habíamos encontrado, parecía algo lejano que había sido inútil porque detrás de la imponente y tenebrosa puerta negra de tu casa, me esperaba la muerte. El último tramo apenas lo recorrí voluntariamente, mis piernas ya no tenían fuerzas y arrastraba los pies con pesar, dejándome llevar por la mano opresora que apretaba con firmeza mi brazo y me conducía hacia la oscuridad del final que suponía me aguardaba.

No recuerdo imágenes de los siguientes minutos. Pero sí escuché el chirrido de una puerta, pasos acercándose y una voz gruesa que preguntaba a gritos sobre mi identidad y la de mis amigos. Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta, inclusive la sangre se sentía pesada en mis venas. Estaba laxa entre los brazos olorosos del hombre lobo, con los ojos clavados en el frío suelo cuando algo tiró de mí hacia un costado y me dejó caer con un golpe seco. Teniendo la oreja pegada a la sólida piedra escuché solo el eco de pasos acercándose y cuando levanté la vista, mis ojos se clavaron en los tuyos, de un gris tormentoso. Eran los mismos, solo que en otra cara y con otro sentimiento. Eran los de tu padre, que me miraba duramente, con odio y desprecio. Para acercarme me tomó del pelo y tiró de él con rudeza, haciendo que un gemido de dolor y pavor escapara por mis temblorosos labios. Alguien pronunció mi nombre y entonces él me dejó caer de nuevo, seguramente asqueado por lo que estaba tocando.

Pasaron unos instantes en los que dos personas discutían sobre algo y luego otra puerta volvió a abrirse. Pasos atolondrados se oyeron y pronto tuve la punta de unas botas de cuero frente a mis ojos. Era ella, Bellatrix. Discutió a gritos con tu padre, lo insultó y comenzó a dar órdenes a todo el mundo.

Con su sola presencia, el pánico empezó a invadirme. La parte de mi mente que aún funcionaba trataba a toda costa de generar algún plan de escape, pero el miedo era demasiado, la angustia desoladora y la incertidumbre desesperante. ¿Acaso nos iba a matar? ¿Acaso iba a llamar a su señor? Todo era posible y lo que hizo fue la peor de todas las opciones.

Obligó a alguien a llevar a Harry y a Ron a algún lugar alejado y me preguntó algo mientras levantaba mi cabeza jalándome de los pelos e hincaba su varita en mi cuello, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y desquiciados. Contesté con un balbuceo ininteligible y entonces, todo se volvió un poco más nítido cuando escuché lo próximo. Tu nombre, Draco. No te miré, ni te escuché ni te toqué. Pero sí te sentí. Tu cercaría cuando te obligaron a reconocerme, tu olor penetrando mi aire, tu voz temblorosa y aterrada diciendo que nunca me habías visto.

En ese momento, sentí que todo iría bien. Que aunque no estuvieras haciendo nada, estabas allí, furtivamente cuidando de mí. Que si las cosas se ponían feas y tenías que hacerlo, me defenderías. Estaba segura, hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego por eso... hasta que sentí el primer pinchazo de dolor atravesar mi cuerpo y luego otro y otro. Hasta que me retorcí desesperada y envuelta en sufrimiento sobre tu propio suelo mientras Bellatrix gritaba el maleficio imperdonable y reía a carcajadas.

La habitación se iluminaba con una tétrica luz marrón, proyectando sombras sobre todas las paredes cada vez que ella agitaba la varita y sonreía con maldad. El silencio parecía más punzante cada vez que mis gritos cesaban. Solo escuchaba el choque de mis dientes, en un tembleque desesperado, y mis gemidos de rendición y dolor. Volvió a interrogarme, me azotó con preguntas cuyo sentido no encontré y volvió a torturarme una y otra vez.

A lo lejos escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Ron, que me llamaba y me daba apenas una vana esperanza de que todo iba a acabar y me recordaba que no estaba sola.

Bellatrix se acercó a mí, cada paso que daba retumbando en mi cabeza, y con la punta de sus botas volteó mi cuerpo para que quedara boca arriba. Con un movimiento de varita me obligó a erguirme, de modo que quedé arrodillada sostenida por una especia de fuerza invisible. Bajé el rostro, lo último que quería era mirar sus ojos, pero entonces, algo más llamó mi atención.

Tú.

Estabas acurrucado en el suelo, sentado como un niño abrazando tus rodillas y la cara casi escondida completamente entre tus piernas y tus brazos. Temblabas perceptiblemente, completamente pálido y me mirabas con tal expresión de desesperación que me olvidé de mi dolor. Todo se borró de mi campo visual y lo único que veía eran tus ojos grises, oscurecidos y cubiertos por una fina capa vidriosa que adiviné eran lágrimas.

Me miraste, te miré, y entonces todo dejó de tener sentido. A lo lejos escuché cómo interrogaban al duende que nos acompañaba sobre la espada de Gryffindor, cómo tu tía volvía a discutir con tu padre en lo que me parecieron murmullos. Por largos e interminables minutos nuestros ojos se encontraron y me dijiste tantas cosas con esa mirada. Sentías dolor, culpa. Te sentías desolado, solo y asustado. No tanto por ti, sino por mí. Lo sé porque nunca vi nada tan sincero como la expresión que mostrabas.

De un segundo para el otro se escuchó el chirrido de una puerta, y un hechizo surcando el aire. Entonces, todo cambió, cada segundo pareció volar ante mí con tal rapidez que no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. Harry y Ron estaban allí, cada uno con una varita. Yo caí al suelo y ya no te vi, pero sí escuché tu voz pronunciar algún maleficio seguramente dirigido a uno de mis amigos. Una pequeña persecución se estaba llevando a cabo, veía destellos de luz a mí al rededor y no sentí más que una mano levantándome con violencia.

Bellatrix otra vez me había agarrado para ponerme de pie y clavar despiadadamente su varita en mi cuello. Mis ojos parecieron abrirse de retento y vi a tu madre y tu padre sin varitas, mirando expectantes lo que sucedía. Tú estabas levantándote y parecías buscarme con la mirada. Frente a mí, Harry y Ron apuntaban a Bellatrix con el objetivo de que me dejara ir. Los pocos segundos que siguieron se alargaron hasta parecer minutos y el chirrido de la araña del alto techo del hall de tu casa se hizo un sonido punzante y aturdidor en el amenazador silencio en que nos encontrábamos.

Otra vez el tiempo volvió a su velocidad normal y yo fui nuevamente jalada por mi mano hacia un costado. Escuché un gran golpe y algo rompiéndose: la pesada y antigua araña se había destruido contra el suelo. Miré hacia un costado y allí estabas tú, sosteniendo mi mano después de haberme salvado de morir aplastada. Tenías en los ojos una sombra de miedo pero una determinación intimidatoria. Los dos sabíamos lo que iba a suceder luego, Voldemort te castigaría. Te torturaría mucho más despiadadamente que Belatrix a mí, pero no te importó. Y aunque intenté agradecerte, tú me soltaste y me empujaste bruscamente contra el cuerpo de Harry. Entonces, desaparecí del lugar, no sin antes ver cómo empujabas a Bellatrix con disimulo para que su navaja no se clavara en mi pecho.

Después de eso no supe más de ti, aunque te pensé a diario. Me preguntaba cómo estarías, si quizá Voldemort te habría matado o a tu familia por el error de dejar que Harry escapara. Me preguntaba si pensarías en mí incesablemente, todos los días a cada hora, como lo hacía yo. Me pregunté si luego de lo sucedido seguirías participando en la guerra.

Y hoy lo compruebo, aquí, en Hogwarts, en la batalla final. Hace unos minutos me separé de mis amigos y ahora doy contigo en un pasillo. Te apunto con mi varita, y tú a mí con la tuya, ambos inseguros de cómo reaccionar. Te acercas amenazante, caminando lenta y pausadamente, dando a tu andar un aire determinado y seguro. Clavas tu varita en mi cuello y me miras a los ojos, yo involuntariamente bajando la mía y dejándola caer. Te miro y entonces descubro que estoy segura si tú estás aquí. Que en realidad no me lastimarás.

Abres tus labios y tu aliento choca contra el mío, nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Murmuras algo ininteligible y noto cómo tu varita tiembla envuelta por tu mano. Dejas caer el brazo, y escucho el sonido de tu varita cayendo al suelo junto a la mía. Bajas también el rostro y clavas tu mirada en el suelo. Entonces me lo dices:

_Perdóname_

Pero no, Draco. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Porque hiciste lo poco que podías en esa situación, porque no importan los años en los que me lastimaste, sé que nunca quisiste decir nada de lo que dijiste. Porque ahora estamos los dos aquí, en el pasillo que tantas veces recorrimos cargados de libros, tú con una capa negra, encapuchado y con una máscara plateada cubriendo tu rostro, llevando un pesado disfraz que oculta tus verdaderas intenciones y encierra tu alma, y sé que en realidad deseas escapar de él.

Levantas lentamente tus ojos y me miras con una desazón tal que pienso que te caerás si no te sostengo. Extiendes tus brazos rígidos y me aprietas fuertemente los hombros, me sacudes con violencia, como si quisieras despertarme de un sueño y vuelves a decir:

_Perdóname. Yo te tendría que haber salvado, Hermione. Te torturaron ante mí y no hice nada para evitarlo. Perdóname, perdóname por favor. _

Me deshago de tu agarre en mis brazos y llevo una de mis manos a tu rostro, que ahora apunta al suelo. Te obligo a mirarme nuevamente, imprimiendo en mis ojos seguridad que en realidad no siento y te digo:

_Sí, Draco. Te perdono._

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo! Muy corto, sí, pero espero que les haya gustado. Si así fue, espero la placentera alerta de "tienes un nuevo review" en mi casilla de mail, jaja. (Bueno, y si no les gustó, también espero su opinión)

Besos, ItsDraccoAddict-


End file.
